


Courtship for Owls by Owls of Owls As Encouraged by More Senior Owls

by ModernArt2012



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: +1 time, 5 Times, Bokuto - reliably - fails at taking it, Bokuto is a Pure Owl, Fukurodani Ships It, Getting Together, How Bokuto got to be so ... Bokuto, It all works out anyways, M/M, No Owls were Greviously injured in the writing of this fic, Pre-Canon, Senpai give Questonable (?) Wooing advice, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernArt2012/pseuds/ModernArt2012
Summary: Or 5 times Bokuto- mostly-  failed to take Senpai's Advice in Wooing Akaashi+1 time that it worked out anyways, because Akaashi is not blind, deaf, or dumb and takes pity on Bokuto’s poor owl soul (for the sake of the his heart the team his senpai Bokuto) and there are no regrets*





	Courtship for Owls by Owls of Owls As Encouraged by More Senior Owls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abrandnewheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrandnewheart/gifts).



> For Lou, who gave me fucks when I was in desperate need. Much love (yes, I DID word that so it is entirely suspect. You’re welcome). Also, Owl Lord is entirely your fault. I will never get him out of my head. It’s also ENTIRELY suspect how much of Bokuto’s character works in the context of this? I will never be the same????
> 
> Also, many thanks to potatofetusofourgeneration for beta-ing!

“Eh, senpai?” One of the precious first-years paused Konoha as he walked past. “Can I ask a question?”

 

Konoha stopped, and examined the first year for a minute. Just to see him squirm. After a long moment, he answered, “Sure.”

 

“Okay, um, senpai. Why is Bokuto-senpai so-?” The first-year looked conflicted, then finished, “So _owly?_ ”

 

“Aaaaa. To answer that question, we must first tell you the tale of how Bokuto won the heart of our beloved Akaashi.”

 

“Eeeh?! What does that have to do with-?”

 

Komi loomed from behind Konoha. “Everything, precious first year. _Everything._ ”

 

* * *

 

1.(“ _It was the beginning of second year, and Akaashi and the other first years had just joined the club.”)_  
           
“Bokuto-kun, if you finish sorting your permission slips we can be done sooner.” Shimafuku Hikari smiled at the team’s new vice captain. (“ _Oh, her? The previous club manager. She could put Karasuno’s Kiyoko-hime to shame. Wait, what do you mean she’s not called - hime?”)_  
         

Bokuto instead thunked his head harder against the wood floors of the gym. “How can anyone be that pretty? And nice! No one should be that pretty and nice.”

  
Shimafuku smiled indulgently as she sorted Bokuto’s forms. “Aaaah, someone has a crush!”

   

The captain, Washimimi Kyoshu  - (“ _yes, his name was Eagle Owl Owl Lord, that’s not important!”)_ raised his head from the piles he was sorting. “Aaah. It’s spring, the first blossoms bloom. Soon the young owlet will begin his first flight.” ( _“Oh, you thought Bokuto was owly? Washimimi was WORSE.”_ ) He neatly stacked the forms he had sorted, then proceeded to pronounce with all the gravity of an Owl Lord (“ _We’ll get to that in a minute, be patient!”_ ), “You must first begin the courtship process by expressing interest in forming a lifelong mate bond via a highly specialized and vocal mating call. Like this: ‘ _hooo! hooo!’_ ”

 

Shimafuku, blessedly sanely, “Instead of that, maybe just talk to him?”

 

Bokuto sits up and responds like a good kouhai, even though he very much did not understand, “Yes!”      

 

At practice the next day, Bokuto did the complete opposite of what Shimafuku and Captain Owl Lord said and instead stuttered out, “Hey- hey- hey, Akaashi.”      

 

Akaashi, cool as a cucumber answers Bokuto, “Yes, Bokuto-san?”      

 

“N-n-nothing Akaashi-kun! Just, uh, testing out a new catchphrase?”      

 

“It sounds very nice Bokuto-san. Oh- I think Washimimi-san is calling you?”      

 

(“ _So wait- that’s how?”_  
       
“ _Yes, young owl. That is the first time Bokuto failed to impress and woo Akaashi. It was glorious to watch._ ”)  
   

* * *

    2. (“ _The second time, the second time was in the middle of summer, right before Golden Week. Bokuto had been badly nursing his crush but only had a catchphrase to show for his efforts. He returned to share his romantic woes with senpai.”)_  
           
“-and just the way he sets? It’s perfect? Somehow? And he looks _so_ good while doing it?” Bokuto laid out across the floor, staring at the clubroom ceiling, bemoaning his existence. “How is this fair senpai? I’m too young to die of heart failure!”

  
Washimimi glanced down at him startled, “Did the mating call not work? I was so sure you had it then, he was very receptive. Maybe I had the wrong base action?” He fell into deep thought.

  
Shimafuku carelessly patted Bokuto’s head. ( _“He didn’t have the hair. Yet.”)_ , still taking perfect inventory of the supplies they had ordered (“ _My memory of Shimafuku-senpai is not faulty! Shimafuku-senpai was perfect!”)_ , “Start by being friends? No one crushes on a stranger afterall.”

  
If she had been going to say anything else, they would never know, for Washimimi declared, “PREENING. You must preen your beautiful feathers and offer to preen your prospective mate’s! If you are allowed to do so, you have clear indication that you are perceived as a good mate! Get your fingers up on his person, and stroke. It actively promotes a healthy and loving relationship!”

  
“Eh. Eh?!” Bokuto shrieked, “Sk-skin-skinship?!” (“ _Yes, he shrieked. Our captain is a very pure-hearted soul. The purest.”_ ) His poor brain was overloaded, which is why he offered no complaint when Captain Owl Lord pulled out his hair gel and set to work on Bokuto’s hair.

  
Which is why when he stumbled into morning practice, his hair caused several eyes to widen, and Yami-jiji to sigh.  

         
“Hey-hey-hey! Good morning Akaashi!” Bokuto triumphantly declared.          

  
What he was met with was a distinctly mirthful crinkle to Akaashi’s mouth, and an almost-maybe delighted, “Good morning, Bokuto. I see what you’ve done with your hair.”          

“Eh?”

  
“Horns for a horned owl. It looks good.”        

    
“Ah. Uh, thanks! I’m thinking of keeping it.” Bokuto promptly was useless for the rest of the day.      

 

(“ _Did he not check what happened?”_  
       
_“No time, Washimimi-senapi was strict about start times. And afterwards, Bokuto was ... stuck.”_  
  
_“Can you remember his face when he saw it? After practice?”_  
       
_“Look, I have a picture!”)_

* * *

  
3.(“ _Third time around we start the betting pool. See, Inter High is coming up, and it’s blaringly obvious to anyone with eyes that Bokuto is gone on Akaashi. He’s gotten past stumbling over his words, and can actually hold conversations by this point, but had gotten himself stuck. This was about the time that our previous setter, Aobazuku-senpai, broke his wrist falling from his bike, so Akaashi-san was moved up to our regular setter. And that meant hours of practice to learn and perfect sets and plays.  Plus hours of practice of just Akaashi and Bokuto.”_ )    

       
“Young owl, your knee pads are completely worn out.”         

   
“Ah, yeah, I keep meaning to replace them, Washimimi-senpai. I’ll make sure to - “ Bokuto was forcibly stopped by a pair of kneepads thrust into his face.

           
“I have a spare set on me.” Then he leaned in to whisper, “Show off your strong legs, demonstrate your ability to dig a strong burrow, young owl, and woo your chosen one!”

           
“Eh, ah, senpai- what- uh,” Bokuto sputtered, holding the black pads, only to be again interrupted by Shimafuku telling him he would be late to practice.

 

Later, after the in-team practice game, after Washimimi’s team had won and he was busy screaming at anyone and everyone(“ _He had this habit of screaming, “I AM OWL LORD, LORD OF THE OWLS!”  whenever he won a point, which is why he was called ‘Owl Lord’. He had a cape and everything.”)_ , Akaashi paused on his way out of the club room to tell Bokuto, “The new knee pads suit you.”

 

(“ _He was so overcome, he had to lie down for a good 15 minutes before Shimafuku-senpai was able to talk him around to having feelings at home so she could lock up.”_  
       
_“Bokuto-senpai had it bad.”_  
       
_“It got worse.”)_  
   

* * *

4.(“ _Inter High passed and the betting pool was growing. This is important, because the total pool was something like 100 thousand yen - the whole school had gotten in on it, practically. And then the Spring Tournament was coming.”)_  
           
“In order to prepare for the Spring, we need to up the individual training schedules.” Shimafuku relayed from the coaches. “The regular club members will be keeping up with the normal practices, but in order to maximize the practice time we get, we’ll have to task players to do some individual training.”

  
Bokuto brightened, “More one-on-one practices with Akaashi?”

         
Washimimi resettled his cape, “Bokuto, young owl, you have made great strides in the wooing of your chosen mate. It is time to take it to the next level.” He selected a prepared sheet from his stack, “Your new training schedule, 1000 pushups and crunches a day, plus 100 spikes a day. And a 5km run. This should be about the distance from school to your house.” 

  
“Washimimi-senpai, this might be too much? I still have exams and-”

  
“Nonsense! You must show off your pure white chest and arms to demonstrate your worth as a mate!”

 

“Look, it’s not like I’m getting anywhere with my crush, s-” 

  
“Akaashi-kun also needs to work on his abilities as a setter. That means early morning settling practice for him. As his future ace, and as vice captain, you will have to participate.”  Washimimi, the Owliest of Owl Lords, lowered his unflinching gaze to meet Bokuto’s. “I expect this shall not be a problem.” ( _“Yes he was actively meddling, what do you expect? He had until Valentine’s Day for a confession and it was January!”_ )

           
Exactly one week after the new training schedule was implemented, (“ _And, yes, after 4 walks home and 1, you heard me, 1!- sleepover on Akaashi’s part at Bokuto’s house. What- yes this is important! I’m explaining the significance! Komi, quit poking me! I_ ** _am_ **_telling this right!”)_ , at the next practice game, Akaashi remarked, “Bokuto-san, your spikes are getting more powerful.” Then he smiled.          

  
Poor Bokuto was struck dumb. Metaphorically and literally, as he got nailed in the head by a ball and received a concussion.  

         
(“ _In all fairness, so was everyone else. Except sans concussion.”_  
       
  _Komi nodded sagaciously, “I don’t think Bokuto minded though, cause Akaashi walked him home and stayed when he found out Bokuto’s parents weren’t home to keep an eye on him.”_ )  
   

* * *

    5.(“ _Then came the dreaded day - Valentine’s. All the senpai had bet on Valentine’s Day. All of them. The total pot had grown to 200 thousand yen; they were having strategy meetings and coaching sessions in between cram school and entrance exams. I think at one point there was a flash mob involved, but Bokuto couldn’t memorize the steps to the dance? Even Washimimi-senpai was getting antsy, he kept trying to sit in the rafters, but that might have been just him running from the future - he did that a lot, it was concerning, ow! - what do you mean, I’m perfectly on track! I’m saying exactly what I mean to - fine. Any ways, Washimimi-senpai got overt.”)_  
           
Washimimi stops him before he gets to enter the club room the weekend before Valentine’s Day. “After school, young owl, we are going to my house to make chocolate. Presenting food to your potential mate is the ultimate courting behavior, showing you can provide for your future young!”

 

Shimafuku, for once concurred. “Honmei-choco is romantic. You just have to confess too!”

 

Bokuto shuffled anxiously. “What if Akaashi doesn’t feel the same way? Getting rejected would suck, plus we’d still have to play together for a year and- erk.”

 

Washimimi slightly loosened his grip on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Young owl, we are going to make chocolate. You will give this chocolate to Akaashi-kun. Then you will be very happy, _forever_.”

 

“Senpai, that’s not how it works in humans and-”

 

“Hush, owl child. If you cannot accomplish this much, how am I supposed to entrust Fukurodani to you?”

 

Bokuto’s eyes went large ( _“Wait, no one’s explained -? Okay, so Fukurodani captainship works like this: As a second year, the team decides who would be best as vice captain. Yami-jiji gets last approval. The vice captain is then captain the next year, with some experience, unless the captain and Yami-jiji don’t think he’s suitable anymore. Got it? Good. Now where was I?”)_

The thing Bokuto didn’t get around to saying to Washimimi and Shimafuku, but that was terribly important was this: Bokuto was terrible at cooking. Anything really. According to Washimimi, he had managed to nearly burn down the kitchen just melting chocolate. No one wanted to clarify if he was traumatized or impressed by the feat.     

 

It didn't matter, because three days before Valentine’s Day, he was still scrambling to finish the traditional honmei choco for the team, and Bokuto was still out confession chocolate.

 

Even Shimafuku was perplexed, “Maybe, instead of cooking, treat him to dinner?” This kicked off a deep and philosophical discussion with Shirofuku-san about what counts as romantic for a confession, that, to this very day, still has no resolution.

 

Akaashi passed by. “Oh, hey, Akaashi! Do you want my other yakisoba pan? I bought an extra, but I don’t want it.” Bokuto grinned, then darted out the classroom door to pass over the unopened noodle bread.

 

“Thank you Bokuto-san.” Akaashi glanced at the bread, then at Bokuto. “Ah, you have some - here let me get it?” Without further preamble, he swiped away the bread crumb on Bokuto’s chin, then swiftly left to catch up to his classmate. 

 

Bokuto remained frozen for a moment, brilliantly red and certain he was going to die, before swiftly turning around. So swiftly he ran straight into the door post. He had to be sent to the nurses to check for another concussion, but it was worth it.     

 

(“ _This, children, is why we don’t let Bokuto into the hall without supervision anymore. The end.”_  
       
_“Konoha-senpai, that... that doesn’t explain why Bokuto-san is so owly? Or how him and Akaashi-senpai got together?”_  
  
_“Wait, is that this story? Huh. Must have gotten sidetracked._ ”)  
   

* * *

    +1.  (“ _So then Valentine’s Day, after we’ve all gotten traditional honmei-choco and appropriately weeped at the adorable owl designs - Washimimi only ate owl designed foods, you know? He had a aesthetic and stuck to it. Made these really delicious almond cookies in the shape of different owls and got really fancy with the icing and put in almond sliver feathers? Too good. Wait, oh yeah, Valentine’s.”_ )     

Bokuto finds the letter after afternoon practice lets out. It’s decorated with a tiny horned owl clutching a heart and even given the amount of catcalls and whooping behind him, he can’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach. A confession?     

 

It’s not signed, but merely a time and location, which turns the hooting to confused discussion about if this wasn’t Bokuto being called out for a fight and someone mixing up the envelope and the note inside. Amidst the confusion, he ducked out and rounded the corner of the gym.   There was - (“ _Whoa, Konoha, Yama-jiji is giving us the stink eye. We gotta go!”_

  
_“Oh shit. Okay, kiddies, we’re putting a pause here, blah blah blah, Akaashi and Bokuto get together happily ever after. The end. Shit shit shit-“)_

  
_There was Akaashi, fiddling with his fingers, as he did whenever he was nervous. Bokuto’s heart clenched, but he managed to get out (in something approximating his usual voice), “Akaashi! Hey-hey-hey! What are you doing out here?”_  
  
_“Bokuto-san. I’m waiting for you.”_

  
_“Eh. What?!” He was taken aback; Akaashi-? Then-?_

 

_“Bokuto-san. I’ll be direct. Will you go out with me?"_

 

_“Akaashi- I- ah, this isn’t how I imagined it going?”  If he had never been flustered before, he certainly was now._

  
_“That’s not a no, Bokuto-san,” chided Akaashi, his eyes glinting in the sunset._  
  
  
_“Ah, eh- it’s not a no. It’s- it’s a yes? Uh, even though you asked, can I take you out for dinner? Tonight?” Bokuto’s palms were sweaty. He wasn’t sure he was going to survive this._  
  
  
“ _I’d love that.” A larger hand twined with his, just as rough from hours of practice and Bokuto was sure that there would be few and far between moments in his life to best the way his heart soared as he followed Akaashi into the twilight._  
   

* * *

-Omake: “Konoha-senpai, you never did finish why Bokuto-san is so....”      

 

“Oh, really. Well, all the owl stuff got him the, and I quote, ‘prettiest setter ever’, so he’s not giving it up ever.”

 

“Really.”

 

“Really.”      

 

“ _You couldn’t have just led with that?!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> *except whenever Bokuto wants to kidnap adopt Hinata. (BOKUTO YOU CANNOT ARMWRESTLE DAICHI FOR HINATA. OR SUGA. NO YOU CANNOT KIDNAP HIM EITHER. HE IS NOT YOUR CROW SON. YOU’RE AN OWL. YOU CANNOT HAVE A CROW SON.) 
> 
> (Leo: let him have a crow son Art don't be like this)
> 
> Akaashi won the bet, by the way. He was very specific in the conditions he was betting on. How he was allowed to bet, we just don’t know.
> 
> Come scream with me on tumblr (same user id), I am multifandom trash.


End file.
